


SOUL Roommates

by razzmashnazz



Series: SOUL Roommates [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd Person/You PoV, Domestic, Fluff, Living with a Monster, Monster Monoculture versus Human Biodiversity, Monster Roommate, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Please enjoy!, Post-Pacifist Route, Racism against monsters, Reader Is Not Frisk, Roommate Stuff, Shenanigans, Slice of Life, Soul stuff, actual undertale characters don't show up for a few chapters, humans adjust to monsters, maaaagic, monsters adjust to the surface, primary focus is monster roommate shenanigans, puns puns puns, reader POV, some shipping maybe definitely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzmashnazz/pseuds/razzmashnazz
Summary: Several years had elapsed since the barrier separating monsterkind from mankind had shattered. With the help of their human ambassador, the monsters had gained the right to live among humans in peace. Considered people by many, monsterkind has had to adjust to the vastly different cultures the humans on the Surface had grown up with. Humans, meanwhile, had to learn to coexist with monsters after having lived non-magical lives. Some have accepted monsters into society while others continue to struggle with the concept even after the monsters had gained their rights.You are living on your own and struggling to find yourself a roommate who can help with rent and at least keep you company so you aren’t a total social recluse. You had always been fascinated by the concept of magic and mythical creatures, and while you hadn’t been too sure what to expect from the influx of monsters being integrated into society, you couldn’t help but feel excited about it all. You had a million questions you wanted to ask, but hadn’t really been sure how to go about doing that.It wasn’t until you had come across a certain stranger that you were sure your ever-growing curiosity would never be satisfied.





	SOUL Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> heya, I'm snazzy and this is my first fic ever! /o/  
> please enjoy!

It has been a long time since the barrier separating monsterkind from mankind had been shattered—long enough to where monsters, after having to deal with several tedious political affairs with the help of their young human ambassador, had earned the same basic rights as humans and were able to reside peacefully among them, start businesses and live out their lives as anyone else would. Of course, having to adjust to the different cultures on the Surface proved to be rather difficult for most. A vast majority of the monsters had claimed a large, previously unpopulated area surrounding the great Mount Ebott as their own and had remained there, while a select few had decided to move into human-centric residential areas.

The monsters held no malice toward humankind, even after the War of Humans and Monsters that had occurred thousands of years ago and had resulted in their banishment to a magical domain beneath Ebott. There was, however, a noticeable sort of rift between the adaptable, non-magical humans and the fantastical, magic-wielding monsters. It seemed that both parties merely tolerated one another for the most part. As expected, there were extremists on both ends—some people were entirely against having bizarre magical creatures roaming the Surface among humans while others were more than happy to embrace the strange yet fascinating situation. Some people had mixed feelings about the entire situation, even after monsterkind had ultimately gained the same rights as humans. As for yourself, you had mixed feelings upon first hearing about monsters coming to live among everyone after having spent thousands of years exiled from the Surface, but after some time you found yourself having an easier time accepting monsters as people than most people you knew.

You had always been fascinated by the concept of magic. You’d grown up studying mythology for fun and reading more fantasy novels than other genres. You greatly admired the skills displayed by professional illusionists during their shows and had tried time and time again to mimic them when you were a kid. You loved anything that could provoke your imagination and had often pretended you were learning how to wield magic for yourself. There’d been many a Halloween where you had dressed yourself up as some magical being and had pretended to cast spells on people for fun. You supposed you were a bit of a dreamer. Perhaps you were a tad childish by some standards, but you didn’t really care; it was fun! 

Upon learning that monsters were beings made entirely of magic, able to produce and manipulate it, your curiosity had been piqued. You wondered how different monster magic was from what society’s idea of magic was. However, you weren’t entirely sure what to expect from the monsters. For all you knew, they could very well still have less-than-good intentions. You had learned that monsters in stories were symbolic for vulnerability and crises. Monsters meant bad news. In movies and video games, monsters were almost always the bad guys, the antagonists, the ones to defeat and destroy. If someone was a ‘monster’, they were a horrible person. That is simply how humans had perceived monsters. You hadn’t given it much thought before you had started learning about monsterkind.

Eventually, after researching the monsters that had come to the Surface, you had learned that the beings being introduced to society were just people trying to find better lives for themselves and their families. Life in the Underground had not been easy for them, to put it simply. You could sympathize for them. You wondered how they had grown their food or gotten fresh water. You wondered how hard they had to work each day just to be able to provide for their loved ones. You wondered how long the barrier had trapped them beneath that mountain. You wondered about so many things, you weren’t sure you’d ever get proper answers to all your questions. You were tempted to go up and ask a monster in person, but you weren’t sure how you would go about doing that. It would be like going up to someone of an entirely different culture, someone who had lived in an entirely different place, someone whose shoes you could never really put yourself in, and prodding for details they may not be comfortable sharing. You supposed you would simply not worry about it and let yourself stumble across the answers in time.

You had more things to worry about than magic and monsters. You’d been out of college for some time and have been maintaining a steady job to be able to pay for all your utilities and rent. Between work hours, your time at home had ended up being rather lonely. You hadn’t lived by yourself for long, but you were already having trouble enjoying your time alone. Your friends had all gotten busy with lives of their own and had fallen out of touch with you, for the most part. Coming home to an empty house day after day used to come as a relief to you, but now it just felt like...like you were missing out. You had decided to put up an advertisement explaining that you were on the hunt for someone to room with. While you enjoyed spending quality time with yourself, you wouldn’t mind having some help around the house or at least some company. Rent, groceries, and other bills had eaten most of what you had earned from working, on top of that. Being able to have a little more for-fun money would be good. Some weeks had passed and you had no luck. You could be patient, though; you didn’t expect someone to immediately snatch up the offer.

* * *

It had been raining the evening you had come across someone you never would have expected to come across. Someone who had taken interest not only in your roommate situation, but your curiosity regarding monsterkind and the magic monsters were able to wield. It was an encounter you remembered fondly. Your shift that day had been one of your roughest, with customers, seemingly determined to make you feel crabby, complaining about every little thing you did. You had rushed to your workplace without an umbrella and had to walk home in the cold. Rain didn’t normally bother you, but of course it had to rain on a bad day. The world’s pathetic fallacy game was just far too strong. You couldn’t help but feel a little bitter about it. You had occasionally kicked up water from the puddles collecting on the sidewalk as you strolled along. At least you lived close enough to your workplace to where you could stand walking there. Once you would get home, you assured yourself, you would dry off and treat yourself to a nice, warm mug of hot chocolate. Maybe even cuddle up with one of your softest blankets and watch some cheesy movie. But the bad times didn’t stop at the rain, no, of course not, that would be too light a punishment for whatever the heck you did that day. Some neighborhood horny boys decided that it would be hilarious to try and piss you off.

You had ignored their catcalling, not caring to have time for that bullshit, but two of them decided that they wouldn’t stand for being ignored. You soon had yourself a couple stalkers, following you on your way home as the gray skies turned darker, heavier with rain. Oh joy, just what you’ve always wanted. Occasionally, one of them would comment on your outfit or figure, or try to ask where a pretty lady like you was headed, or try to spark up some conversation regarding things that were definitely not their business.

You became increasingly nervous as five minutes of being followed turned into ten. You intentionally took a detour around a block just to see if they would give up at some point, but alas, they really were determined to reach dangerous levels of creep. As you neared a corner, you glanced back to find the boys were now startlingly close, and they used the opportunity to stroll right up next to you on either side. At this point you knew you were unsafe, but you kept a level head and maintained as calm a disposition as you could manage. You asked them politely to leave you alone, readying yourself to bolt to a nearby house if the situation came to it. They didn’t take you seriously. One of them tried to wrap an arm around your shoulder and you flinched away, panic setting in. The other grabbed your wrist and told you to calm down, that they were only looking for a good time. You tried yanking your hand away and explained to them that they had perfectly usable left hands, you weren’t available, sorry but no thanks. God, you wanted to punch these guys. Get the damn hint, morons. You felt your emotions flaring, anger making your blood boil, panic making your hands grow clammy with sweat and sending your mind reeling. You couldn’t get away with creep-o number one clutching your wrist like his life depended on it. If you were to free yourself, creep-o number two would probably try to grab you, and you just weren’t strong enough to fend someone off. What were you going to do? What could you do?

It was then when a stranger nearby had spoken up.

“Hey!”

The boys’ attention was turned away from you and you took the opportunity to wrench your arm free and run for it. You hid behind the bystander, who happened to be a dauntingly tall beast. A monster with pure white fur, wearing a crimson sweater, holding an umbrella. Standing on their hind legs, they had to reach well over seven feet tall. Their body was lanky, like a ferret. Huge bat-like ears protruded from their foxlike head. Their dark eyes were squinted and a smirk curled their black lips. Small, black wings that resembled those of a bat protruded from their shoulders, folded against the material of their sweater. Long, curved claws clicked against the concrete as the monster shifted their weight.

“You weren’t bothering her, were you? Sexual harassment is a crime, you know,” the monster spoke in a feminine, honeyed voice. They grinned wickedly, displaying an array of sharp teeth. Their canines were rounded but they looked like they could easily crush bone.

Given the way their eyes bugged out and their bodies went stiff upon seeing the white beast, you could see the boys were rightly afraid. One of them stammered before they looked at each other and hastily walked away.

“Wow, rude,” the monster mused, their bean-shaped eyebrows raising slightly as they watched the guys run off, “not even a friendly ‘hello’? Humans sure are strange...”

They then seemed to relax a bit, slouching and turning to face you. They still had a mischievous smirk plastered on their face. “Are you okay, hun?” Their voice was now laced with concern.

A tiny bit shaken up by what you had just experienced, all you could muster was a nod.

“You headed somewhere? I can walk you there if you’d like,” they offered. You felt grateful for someone finally showing some compassion and found your voice.

“Um. Yes, I, uh. I would like that. Thank you. I’m just heading home.”

Wow, you sounded more shaken up than you cared to admit to yourself. You almost winced at how weak you sounded. The monster gave you their umbrella, insisting that they loved rain, and that you looked like you needed it more than they did, and walked alongside you down the sidewalk towards your house. The two of you had made relatively lighthearted chitchat, cracking jokes and making one another laugh. They were nice company to keep. You’d ended up venting to them about how not-great your day had been and they had jokingly stated that you had accidentally fallen into a soap opera and the narrator just happened to be seriously craving some angst. You practically busted a gut laughing.

That was how you met Vee.

Vee, so you had found out during your small conversations with them, was looking for a place to reside in your neighborhood. The reason behind their coming here was simply because they didn’t want to live so extremely close to Ebott, which you could understand; you, too, would want to move away from the place you’d been trapped for who-knows-how-long if you were in their position. Granted, your neighborhood wasn’t too far away, but you supposed it was still a good idea since it meant familiarity. You had also learned that they worked at a monster daycare near the base of the mountain and greatly enjoyed their job despite the fact that it could easily sap their energy. You felt like you could talk to them for days and never run out of things to say. While you felt incredibly small next to Vee, you also felt relatively safe. Vee didn’t strike you as someone with ill intentions. You weren’t sure if it was the jokes they seemed to be fond of telling or the fact that they had gotten those creeps to leave you alone, or maybe the fact that they worked with children...maybe it was a mixture of those reasons that allowed you to relax a little around them. Whatever it was, you enjoyed their company.

By the time you’d reached your house, it had gotten rather late. You handed Vee’s umbrella back to them and asked if they had any social media you could follow them on, or at least a number. You wanted to keep talking with them. After you exchanged contact information, Vee wished you well on your roommate search, and likewise you wished them well on their house search. You watched the large white monster stroll away, their small wings stretching out behind them. You then hustled inside to dry off and get into something comfortable.

The two of you had afterward started conversing, getting to know one another more. A little over a week after your initial meeting, you’d gotten a text from Vee.

**VEE DAY +1 (XXX) 862-XXXX [2:30pm]**  
Hey hey hey!  
Any luck finding a roomie?

**(YOU) XXX-XXXX [2:31pm]**  
yooo, no luck yet  
soon tho! I hope!  
wbu with your house search??

**VEE DAY [2:31pm]**  
Ha, same here.  
On a similar note, I have a proposition for you  
C:

**(YOU) XXX-XXXX [2:31pm]**  
orly?  
do tell do tell

**VEE DAY [2:33pm]**  
Would it be okay if I were to become your roommate?  
I mean  
I know it isn’t all that common for humans and monsters to share a house and all  
But you know  
You’re pretty cool haha  
And well  
It would be convenient for us both

**(YOU) XXX-XXXX [2:37pm]**  
ngl, you bring up a good point!  
I say why not? it’d be pretty cool imo  
wanna meet up somewhere and talk things out?

**VEE DAY [2:37pm]**  
Sure thing, hun!

You had promptly met up with Vee at a little coffee shop one bus ride away from your house, talked about the details of living together, and before you knew it, you had yourself a housemate.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter, because I am~
> 
> [ SOUL Roommates takes place several years after a Pacifist Run in the Undertale universe, where monsters reside on the Surface world among humans and deal with all the biodiversity and mixed reactions to their existence. The protagonist, a relatively fresh-out-of-college human looking for someone to share her house with, meets and becomes housemates with a huge, white monster named Vee. All sorts of rommate shenanigans ensue! ]
> 
> if you wanna chat me up, here's the link to my undertale tumblr!  
> ( https://snas-z.tumblr.com/ )


End file.
